How we met
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: [For BED's contest, rnd.3]Peachshipping. [Then Yugi did something totally unexpected. He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.] A look into how Yugi and Tea first met. TeaxYugi


**How we met**

Me: Here's another story for BED's contest.

Yugi: What's it now?

Me: Peachshipping. Eesh, Yugi, you really got to read summaries first.

Yugi: Oh yeah.

Yami: Hey guys, what'd I miss?

Me: This doesn't concern you! It concerns Tea and Yugi! But you can read it if you want to.

Yami: O.O Okay...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or the characters that go with it. Nooo surprise there.**

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

8 year old Tea Gardner walked out the door of the school, watching the playground with her brown hair flowing in the breeze. She watched all the kids playing. Some were swinging, some were running around, and someone was throwing sand in the sandbox. She scanned the area a little more looking for someone to play with. Eventually, her blue eyes landed on a tri-colored haired boy who was sitting on the grass. He looked to be all alone. She smiled and went over.

8 year old Yugi Muoto was playing with one of his favorite games, trying to top his high score. He was so busy concentrating, that he didn't notice someone came and sat beside him. He felt a presence and looked up from his game. Amethyst eyes locked with sparkling blue eyes. It was a girl. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Hi!" she said, enthusiastically.

"Hi," he said, timidly.

"My name is Tea. What's your name?"

"Yugi."

"Nice name. It means game, right?" she asked, contemplating.

"Yeah, I like your name too. It means peach, right?" he asked.

"Yep." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Yugi went back to his game. Tea was wondering what Yugi was doing. She craned her neck to take a look. "Yugi, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm playing a game," he said, looking up. She saw what he was playing, and was looking at the colors. She was mesmerized by it. She wanted to try it but before she could ask, Yugi spoke up. "Do you wanna try it?" he asked as he raised it to her.

"Yeah," she nodded and took it. She started playing while Yugi looked at her. He blushed slightly at her. He looked at her chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, and thought she was very pretty. He looked away, trying to think about something else and not embarrass himself. Meanwhile, Tea was so busy playing with the game, she didn't notice his looks, but she was getting frustrated because she couldn't get her character to jump up the steps.

She was getting very angry and started hitting the game with her hand to get it to work right, but it still wouldn't jump up the steps. She growled inaudibly, so Yugi didn't hear her, or notice what was going on. She was near at her limit and she was whispering, "Come on," to the game. It still didn't work, so she hit it against the ground.

As soon as it hit the ground, a piece broke off. She gasped. She looked back to the screen, only to see it was blank. She jiggled the on button, but it wouldn't go on. "Uh oh," she mumbled, getting scared. She picked up the piece and tried to put it back on, but it wouldn't go. She looked over to Yugi. It seems he didn't notice what happened since he was staring at the sky.

Tears in her eyes, she knew what she had to do. Hopefully, he won't get mad. "Yugi?" she asked, sniffling. He turned to her and she held up the broken game. He just looked confused at her.

"Tea, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

"I broke your game. I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to. I was just mad at it." He took the game into his hands. She waited for the yelling, or the tears, but they never came. Instead she heard something else. Was it...laughter? She looked up to see Yugi giggling which turned into laughter. She raised an eyebrow, confused at this. Why wasn't he mad?

His laughter subsided a few moments later and he looked up into her eyes. "It's okay Tea. I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad at my friend?" She gasped at that. He really thought of her as a friend?

"Yugi, do you mean it?"

"Yeah. You're the only one who's ever stuck around me this long. Usually, people only hang around with me for three minutes and then they leave." She smiled, then saw that he wanted to say something else. "Tea, would you be my friend?" he asked, a faint blush crossed his cheeks. She grinned.

"Sure!" she giggled.

**The next day...**

Tea was sitting alone at the school playground. She was busy playing with the grass and picking the dandelions. She never thought of them as weeds, like her mom told her. She thought they were too pretty to be weeds. She was in her own little world until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Yugi smiling at her. She smiled back and motioned for him to sit with her. He gratefully accepted.

He watched her pick dandelions until he remembered that he had something for her. "Tea?" She turned her head to look at him. He held out something to her. "Here, I brought this for you." It was another game. "This one shouldn't make you angry." She happily took it.

"Thank you Yugi, but I'm not really into games that much," she said, twirling it in her hands.

"Oh really? Well, what do you like to do?" he asked, curious.

"I like to dance." She lowered her head. "You probably think it's dumb."

"Not at all. I think it's great. Can you show me?" She blushed a little but happily obliged. She got up, put the game down, and started dancing. Yugi's eyes were glistening with interest as he saw her twirl. A big smile was on his face, watching her. She stopped after awhile and sat back down, out of breath a little.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"I thought it was great. If I tried to spin around like that, I would've gotten sick." They both laughed for a few moments. Then Yugi did something totally unexpected. He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. He sat back, a very noticeable blush tinging his cheeks. She blushed the same and put her hand to where he pecked her.

"What was that for?" she asked, eyes full of wonder.

"That was a thank you. You know, for being so nice to me," he said, looking at her sheepishly. She smiled back and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he put a hand to where she pecked him. "And that?"

"For being so nice, and sweet. Not many boys around here are like that." He grinned as did she. He picked a dandelion and put it in her hair, on the side of her head. She blushed faintly. She picked a dandelion and put it in his hair, right behind his ear. He smiled as he touched the dandelion.

"I never thought dandelions were weeds. They look too pretty to be," he told her. Her eyes widened.

"That's just what I thought too!" she said, shocked.

"I guess we have something in common," he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. We may have a lot more in common than we thought," she said mostly to herself as she watched Yugi play with more of the dandelions. She joined him soon after though, and the laughter of two kids could be heard throughout the playground.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Me: Whoo! Okay! Cut this one down a little. I thought it was cute!

Yugi: TT I loved it!

Yami: Not bad.

Me: Alright. Now review and tell me what you think: )


End file.
